


I Wouldn't Mind

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just two dumb guys being....dudes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't mind it when he sees Levi's flaws.<br/>Levi doesn't mind it that he's falling for the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble I wrote after first waking up. I love these two a lot.

He doesn't mind when I call him a shitty brat upon our first meet after so many years of being apart. In fact, he says he misses the stupid nickname.

He doesn't mind when he makes a bet to beat my ass and loses, or even when I tell him it's his own blood to clean up. Besides, I didn't kick him too hard.

He doesn't mind when I call him at three o' clock in the morning simply because I can't sleep or when he has to curl up with me in my bed just for me to relax.

He doesn't mind when I light a cigarette in front of him and tell him it's my tenth one that morning because _wow, I'm fucking stressed_. He simply nods and rubs my neck with those beautifully long fingers of his.

He doesn't mind it when I stay out too late and get too drunk and he has to come pick me up from the bar. He's younger than me; I should be the one looking out for him instead of him being my babysitter, right? But I let it go because I feel at home once he laughs and tells me to _get in the car, old man._

He doesn't mind when I burst into tears and start rambling on about things that can't change, things that I blame myself for every day. He just pulls into my driveway and rubs his hand over my arm in a soothing motion to get me to breathe.

He doesn't mind when I tell him I care about him, or when I start half-drunkenly apologizing for every shitty little thing I've ever done to him. And finally, he actually _tells_ me he doesn't mind because why?

_"I care about you a lot, Levi. I always have and I always will. I don't care what you've done to me, your personality is just naturally aggressive. Hell, I like you more than I've ever liked anyone. So please, don't cry. You're drunk and you won't remember this conversation in the morning anyways."_

But I do.

He doesn't mind it when I press my lips to his and drag my fingers through his dark brown hair, or when I tell him I like him just as much if not _more._

He doesn't mind it when I ask him a week later if we're boyfriends. He doesn't mind it when I almost show a smile at the shimmer in his eyes when he says _yes._

He doesn't mind it when he winds up underneath me on the worn out mattress, because all he can think about is how much I'm kissing him and how _oh, god, it feels good._

He doesn't mind it when I hold him tightly to my chest afterwards, peppering gentle kisses all down the back of his neck and shoulders.

He doesn't mind it when I finally get the courage to say _I love you, Eren Jaeger._

And I don't mind it when he answers with _I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
